


周五的下午

by RosemarydeLothlorien



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarydeLothlorien/pseuds/RosemarydeLothlorien
Summary: 消遣写的。第一次带男朋友见同学的罗老师，不停提供经验指导外加瞎操心的丹东蜀黍，和看热闹不嫌事大的兰。
Relationships: Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Kudos: 3





	周五的下午

夕阳下，整座城市沐浴在金光中。两位朋友坐在酒吧二楼阳台的长椅上。桌子另一侧的位置空着。他们在等人。

“我到现在都不相信是真的，”丹东说，眯着眼，把聊天记录翻来覆去地看了十几遍，“终于有一天马克西姆也会被胡椒粉瓶砸开窍。”

“你不就昨天才收到消息吗，”德穆兰懒洋洋地靠在椅背上翻广告单，“你要昨天输了官司，怕是到了下个月的今天还不敢相信。”

“有道理，我输官司的几率比马克西姆脱单的几率还低。”丹东说着喝了一口冰啤酒，又抓起一块曲奇扔进嘴里，“诶...卡米耶，你见过他吗？”

德穆兰没有回答，忽然站起来挥了挥手。丹东朝那方向看去，一个熟悉的身影正朝他们走来——不对，为什么是一个？

“下午好，两位，久等了。” 罗伯斯庇尔说，“我说乔治，你这两眼X光似的盯着我做什么？”

“他呢？”丹东问。

“十分钟后就到。现在还在图书馆。”

“你就让他自己走过来？”丹东狠狠地翻了个白眼，“马克西姆，你这技术果然只能拐个没见过世面的学生娃娃。”

图书馆就在上个街区。德穆兰简直想往丹东额头上砸一拳。

“他不过比我小九岁，又不是个未成年人。”罗伯斯庇尔没好气地说，“前辈经验丰富，请多多指教。”他说着朝楼下张望了一会，“他来了。”

一个年轻人站在阳台门前犹豫了片刻，然后走到了三人面前。来者高挑纤细，一头金棕卷发编作马尾束在脑后，额前略显凌乱的碎发间隐隐见耳坠在夕阳下反光，一张面庞如同米开朗琪罗的雕塑被注入了生命。他裹着深蓝色长风衣，衬得他白皙如栀子花瓣。

丹东自以为对美貌极有鉴赏力，见此还是吃了一惊——再看一眼一副榆木疙瘩状的马克西姆，内心不由燃起了恨铁不成钢的熊熊怒火。

“安托万·圣茹斯特。“罗伯斯庇尔简单地说。

“听马克西姆说你就是事务所隔壁大学的研究生？“丹东问。

圣茹斯特点了点头。

“几年级呀？什么专业呀？最近在做什么研究呀？“

服务生端来两杯啤酒。后到的两人一人拿了一杯。

“乔治，”德穆兰在桌子下踢了他一脚，“你在搞人口普查吗？”

丹东用胳膊肘回撞了德穆兰一下。看看这个木头一样的马克西姆，连给自己小男朋友递酒杯都不会，我再不说话可不就冷场了吗。

“不谈这个了，免得我像招生办。我们来聊点有意思的，”丹东改口道，“你和马克西姆是怎么认识的？认识多久了？”

德穆兰差点没一头栽进桌边放广告单的竹筐里。昨天你和马克西姆来来回回发了三十多条短信还没问够吗，还要找另一位当事人核实吗？

“安托万所在的学院邀请我办过几个讲座。” 罗伯斯庇尔白了丹东一眼，边剥橙子边用Siri一般的语音语调回答。

“话说，邻县有个湿地公园，风景特别好。我办了张年卡，门票有优惠，还能免费停车——马克西姆，有空的时候就带安托万出去转转，免得太闷了。”

“倒不至于闷，”圣茹斯特笑了笑，“下个学期要去南美做个调查。”

德穆兰看了丹东一眼，丹东瞪了罗伯斯庇尔一眼。

大家都没待多久，毕竟本就是下班后顺便聚一聚。圣茹斯特起身向大家道别。丹东左手掐着右手，马克西姆你能不能灵光一点去送送他？

“乔治，我今晚去我弟弟那，”罗伯斯庇尔说，“他不是住在你家附近吗？我顺道送你回去。”

“你怎么送起我来了？”

“卡米耶告诉我的，前天你不是把车开到路灯柱子上了吗。现在车在4S店，你还走回去不成？”

“我说认真的，马克西姆，”在车上，丹东边系安全带边说，“你俩刚刚相识，他又比你小很多，心理上怕是多半有点坎——你真该主动点。别的原因不说，单单凭他那张脸，哪天他就被哪个男孩女孩拐了去——你若觉得我话多，就当我喝多了吧。”

“哦对了，乔治，”罗伯斯庇尔说，“我和安托万在城郊一起租了个一厅一室的小公寓。下周抽个时间，约上卡密，带上吕西和路易斯，一起过来吃个饭吧。”

说话之间没顾上红灯，罗伯斯庇尔眼疾手快，立马刹车。丹东一头朝前撞去，一声惨叫。

“你车速太快了，马克西姆。”后者揉着额头，喃喃道。


End file.
